


Stocking the Toybox

by deianaera



Series: The Toybox [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deianaera/pseuds/deianaera
Summary: Hermione has had enough of Lucius chasing her. It's time she caught him.





	Stocking the Toybox

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbeta'ed. Any mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Standard disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's not mine.

The chasing had begun to irk Hermione. Lucius Malfoy, with his perfect hair and immaculate robes and more money than any three families should have was always there. Crossing her path in the Ministry, in the same store as her in Diagon Alley, dancing attendance on some personage or another at any event she attended. And always with some line, some inquiry, some flirtatious conversation to engage her for a moment or five.

At first, it was flattering. She, who had so long been nothing but bushy hair and bucked teeth and an ambulatory brain, was being pursued by Lucius Malfoy. But his smug assurance that she would of course fall into his arms, be his for as long as he desired grated against her nerves. It was time to end this game once and for all. She accepted his decision to dine at Malfoy Manor.

She looked at him over her goblet of wine, the rich claret the same color as her diaphanous gown. Her sable brown eyes assayed him, waiting for the damnable man to proposition her. He had been an admirable host, endeavoring to seduce her with a delightful meal and plying her with wines even her Muggleborn palate knew were elf-made and audaciously expensive.

Finally, he joined her on the chaise where she lay, his gaze lingering on the shadow of her areola, before focusing on her face. “My dear Hermione,” he began, his voice pitched low and thrumming. “Tell me, what do I need to do to earn a kiss from your delightful lips?”

Said lips quirked. “Well, Lucius, you could begin by telling me why you have gone to such effort to…entice me.”

Lucius lifted her free hand and gently kissed her knuckles. “You, my dear, are a magnificent witch. You possess power and prestige. Is there anything more enticing that a woman who can own the world with a whim?”

Hermione laughed and squeezed his hand. Daringly, she drank the last sip of wine from her goblet, before setting it aside and turning to face Lucius. Cupping his face with her free hand, she leaned in and ghosted her mouth against his before trailing her lips to his ear. “Lucius, not even a word about my beauty? Are you truly only attracted to my power?” she whispered in his ear before withdrawing back to a seated position.

Lucius’ eyes were flint for a moment before they softened. “Hermione, power is an incredible aphrodisiac.”

Hermione smiled and stood. “I am well aware that power can be its own attraction. But, Lucius, I’m not interested in your power. As you said, I have my own. And you,” she sighed dramatically, “haven’t given me a reason to share mine with you.”

“No reason?” Lucius said, rising from the couch. “Look around you. Despite everything, the Malfoy name commands incredible power and respect. Aligned with me, you could achieve all of your goals.”

Hermione beamed at him. “Now that is the Lucius Malfoy I expected.”

Lucius returned her smile and took her hand once more. “So, shall we continue discussing our… alliance in more comfortable circumstances?”

Her laughter bubbled out of her, lush and genuine. “Don’t be silly, Lucius. There is absolutely nothing that you have that I want.”

The sneer she had waited for finally marred his patrician features. “You little-“

“Ah, ah, ah, Lucius. You probably don’t want to finish that statement,” Hermione counseled with a wag of her finger.

Lucius took a deep breath and smoothed his features. “You are right, of course. Thank you. I’m afraid I’m just a bit…unsettled by your statement.”

“What? That you have nothing I want? But, you don’t Lucius.”

Lucius pulled on her hand, pulling her into him. He murmured in her ear as he pressed her curves flush against him. “Nothing at all, Hermione?”

She slid across his body, noting his arousal as she put space between them. “Nothing, Lucius. I don’t need your power or money or influence. I have my own. And as for that,” she gestured at his groin, “well, I have toys, Muggle toys, that can do as much for me. No, Lucius, I’m sorry, but I’m not interested.”

Lucius blinked. “Toys?”

She nodded. “Aides d’amour.” At his blank look, she continued, “Sexual aides? Vibrators? Dildos?”

Lucius flinched back, his nose wrinkled. “You must be joking.”

“No. Why Muggles even have ones that are battery operated – their magic. They are shaped to precisely target- “

“And you think that these…Muggle…toys can do more for you than I can?” Lucius gasped, shock written across his features.

Hermione crossed her arms, lifting her breasts up and causing her nipples to press against the fabric of her gown. “Yes, I do.”

“You simply need-“

“What? Some man to show me what I’ve been missing? No, I don’t. Especially not from you.”

Lucius sneered. “I can do more for you than some damn piece of Muggle junk.”

Hermione tilted her head to the side and looked at him, raking her gaze up and down his form. After a moment, she lowered her arms and placed her hands on her hips. “Prove it.”

Lucius didn’t wait. He reached for her, snaking the fingers of one hand into her mess of curls as his other hand clasped her firmly against him as he ravaged her mouth. His hips canted into her, his tongue plundered her mouth, and he tasted her moan as they kissed. After a moment, he ended the kiss smoothly, easing his tongue out of her mouth, taking small tastes of her lips before they parted. She was panting and he smirked.

“That was very nice, Lucius,” Hermione said. “Kisses are very nice. But I prefer my toys when it comes to fucking.”

He glowered and Hermione could sense the rise of his temper in the air between them. “Unless…” she added.

“Unless what?” he growled.

“You’re willing to prove it, Lucius. Prove that you are better than my toys.”

He grabbed her again, caressing her back through her gown. “If that’s all, let’s go upstairs and settle this right now.”

“Not yet,” Hermione said.

“Witch,” Lucius growled.

“No, I’m serious. I want you to prove that you are better than a toy,” Hermione said. “That’s not something that can be answered with a quick tumble in your bed.”

“What do you want, marriage?” Lucius replied, frustration coloring his words.

“Goodness, no! Why would I want to do that?” Hermione hastened to assure him. “No, I think what I should do is show you what I do with my toys, then see if you think you are capable of doing the same.”

Lucius’ smile contained too much leer to be proper. “I like this idea. Let me show you the bed you disparaged.”

“Of course,” Hermione replied. She let him lead her upstairs to a room on the east side of the manor.

The room was lit by candles suspended in the air high along the walls, bathing the space in ambient light. A massive bed dominated in the center of the room, covered with shiny pale blue sheets and mounds of plump pillows. The mahogany wood frame gleamed in the candlelight, the massive headboard limned with shadowed notches hinting at carvings of flora and fauna, the same theme that was more readily seen on the footboard. The fireplace was on the wall opposite the bed and large enough to floo three people across at once. A deep, comfortable chair was offset from the bed, positioned with a small table to allow someone to read by firelight. Tucked in a corner by the large window was a sumptuous desk, its scrolled top shut and a sturdy chair tucked into it. Hermione took in the space and looked at Lucius with a raised eyebrow. “It’ll do.”

It took all her will not to smile as she saw him suppress his urge to flay her for dismissing a room designed to impress. She, however, was not fooled; this space was for show and no more Lucius’ bedroom than the dining room downstairs. Keeping her amusement to herself, she stepped behind Lucius and wrapped her arms around his waist, letting her hands graze below his waist. The involuntary buck of his hips seeking contact before he twisted her around to face him told her he was still very, very interested in her offer. She let him kiss her, a slow leisurely kiss designed to seduce more than arouse. She let herself hum gently in approval before breaking the kiss and sliding out of his arms. Glancing at the desk chair, she grinned and slid her wand from its holster on her hip. Before Lucius could react, she summoned the chair and set it by the bed.

Sliding her wand back into its holster, she gestured at the chair, “Have a seat, Lucius.”

Lucius complied with a look of mild confusion. He settled himself into the chair like it was a throne, arms resting on the arms of the chair, upright against the lightly padded back to the chair. Hermine inhaled deeply at the sight. He was flawless like this.  She walked over in front of the chair and bent over to kiss him soundly. His arms reached for her, but she broke the kiss and evaded his grasp, taking a seat on the bed. As Lucius began to rise from the chair, Hermione shook her head and said, “No, stay seated please. I want to make sure you understand my offer.”

Lucius settled back on the chair and smirked at her. “Hermione, I think your offer was quite clear.”

“Was it?” she asked with false sincerity. “Well, do you mind I go over the offer before we get started? I want to make sure there is no misunderstanding.” A nod from Lucius, and she smiled at him and continued. “I am not going to have sex with you tonight Lucius.” She paused as his expression became thunderous. Holding up her hand to forestall his argument, she continued, “What I offered was for you to watch me use one of the Muggle toys you so disparaged so that you could understand what you were comparing yourself against. If after that demonstration you want to negotiate for the opportunity to prove that you are superior, we can do so. Is this acceptable?”

Lucius’s face was a mask, blank and expressing none of the turmoil Hermione suspected that he was feeling. She made herself recline backwards on the bed and wait patiently for his response, pressing her breasts against the material of her dress, the soft peaks seemingly on offer. The silence stretched onward. Hermione struggled not to fist the satin sheets in her hands as the tension ate away at her nerve. She wanted, more than anything, to teach him a lesson – about seeking power without consequence, about disparaging Muggles and their technology, about not bloody taking no for an answer. And, yes, for not wanting her for her. Breathing through her nose, she forced herself to mentally calculate the Arithmantic equation behind Gamp’s first law while she waited.

A pop of the log in the fireplace startled them both. Hermione shot upright, flexing her wrists to relieve the strain her pose had placed on them. Lucius’s gaze traveled up from her chest to her face. He licked his lips and Hermione leaned forward, maximizing her cleavage for his ogling. “Well, Lucius? Do you agree?”

“Very well,” Lucius agreed, his tone making clear his acceding was grudging at best.

“Excellent!” Hermione said, standing up from the bed with a jiggle. “Let me just take care of a couple of things…” she began, drawing her wand from its sheath once more. Holding it pointed over his shoulder, Hermione said, “May I?” she said with a shake of her wand.

Lucius sneered and nodded, “Yes, please, just get on with it.”

“Okay,” Hermione said with a wide grin. A flick of her wrist bound Lucius to the chair, arms and legs secured. A looping twist divested the wizard of his clothing, leaving him naked and beautifully erect. She started to weave another charm when she looked at him and paused in mid stroke. She openly ogled him. His body was firm and fit, not even the sitting position fully obscuring the lean torso and defined muscles he carried.  His legs, too, gave evidence of fitness and strength, of power. Hermione stifled a chuckle as she pictured Lucius riding a bicycle to stay in shape. His skin, too, radiated health with just the lightest kiss of gold – a color, Hermione noted, unbroken across his hips. Even his cock, partially erect and bobbing upward under her scrutiny, carried that same undertone. He was also a natural blond; his chest was smooth, but the dark blond curls at the base of his groin assured her of this. She licked her lips, quite pleased at what she found beneath the wizard’s robes.

With a wistful sigh, she continued her charmwork, a wave of her wand silencing the wizard before he could spew venom at her for securing him for her demonstration of Muggle prowess. To balm her sense of fair play, she removed her shoes and undid the ties securing her dress at the shoulders, letting it slither down her skin into a garnet pool at her feet, leaving her clad in only a simple pair of briefs. She stepped out of her dress and summoned a pillow to her, transfiguring it into a dildo of Lucius’s approximate shape and size.  Approaching him with her wand in one hand and the transfigured pillow in the other, she looked down at his furious expression and kissed his cheek gently. “Oh, Lucius, don’t be so angry. I promise you’ll enjoy yourself. Now, let me make sure I get the proportions right.” She slid her wand into her hair and crouched down between Lucius’s legs, dildo in hand, until she was eye level with his cock.

“Lucius, I know your ego needs no feeding, but I must say that you have an exquisite penis. Just,” she grasped the base gently lifting it to get a feel for its heft. “Just beautiful. Fuck, it is like steel coated in silk. Forgive me, but…” Hermione stopped speaking for a moment so her tongue could dart out to taste his. A quick lick was not enough; She dropped her head to trace her tongue along the underside of his cock from the base to tip, taking with her a drop of bitter precum as she withdrew her tongue. “Exquisite,” she sighed. She took a deep breath to focus herself, then touched the transfigured toy to the head of Malfoy’s now fully erect penis.

Once she was done matching every vein and shade, Hermione rose, holding her prize with an impish grin. She sashayed back to the bed and set her transfigured dildo down next to her before behind over and slowly sliding her briefs down her legs, presenting what she hoped was an alluring view of her backside to Lucius. Once the cloth reached her ankles, she stepped out of them and sat once more on the bed, now as naked as her captive audience.

Keeping her legs pressed together, Hermione looked at Lucius and said, “Do I have your attention, Mr. Malfoy?”

A look of fury crossed his face as he nodded sharply.

“Oh good. Let the demonstration begin,” she replied.

Already aroused, Hermione decided to begin with the toy, picking it up from the bed and kissing the tip. Then she let her tongue out to taste it, lewdly swirling her tongue around the shaft for Lucius to see. The trails of saliva shone in the candlelight. She drew the toy into her mouth, letting her lips stretch around the girth as the head bumped gently into the back of her throat. She held it there for a moment until her natural gag reflex kicked in. Once her throat seized, she eased the toy out, now well wet from her mouth. Spreading her legs so Lucius could see her slit and see she was wet, she traced the head down her throat and over her breast, circling one erect nipple then the other. The damp toy left cool trails in its wake, causing her nipples to stiffen even further. She moaned as they tightened and reached her off hand up to lightly tug and pinch at them as she slid the toy lower. From lowered lids, she could see Lucius’s mouth moving soundlessly.

With a smirk, she spread her legs wider, parting her puffy outer lips. As she touched the toy to her hard little clit, her eyes fluttered closed and she moaned again. She held the dildo in place for a minute, just letting her rock her hips gently against the firm transfigured plastic, making her moan. Taking a deep breath, she inched her hips up higher on the bed, laying back fully on the thick coverlet. In a better position, she began to tease her entrance with the dildo, sliding the tip down from her clit to just graze her inner lips and press gently inward. She gasped at the stretch and withdrew the toy before gently pressing it again against her core, this time a little deeper. Another sound left her throat, more a whimper than a moan as she used the achingly slow, shallow thrusts to introduce the toy to her pussy. Centimeter by centimeter, she stretched herself open around her Lucius dildo. She has managed to ease just over an inch of the shaft into her when her silencing spell failed and she heard Lucius’s throaty, “Gods, witch, fuck yourself already,”

She didn’t bother to silence him again; rather, his comment only heightened her arousal. A deep moan left her throat as she eased the toy into her fully. It had been a while and Lucius was thick. She could feel the stretch in her walls. With a sigh, she removed her hands from the dildo, its thick base protruding from her pussy, and picked up her wand. She tapped the base of the plastic shaft and it began to slowly thrust into and out of her. She and Lucius groaned in tandem.

Hermione set her wand aside and began to pluck at her nipples, tugging at the hard peaks to enhance her arousal. The toy thrusting into her started to acquire a liquid sound. Another stifled groan from her captive audience and she spread her legs wider, planting her feet on the edge of the bed and lifting her hips up to meet the achingly slow thrust of her enchanted toy.

“Untie me and I will give you the fuck of your life, Hermione,” Lucius promised. “You don’t have to have that thing; you can have the real thing, just untie me.”

Hermione moaned and fumbled for her wand, her other hand still playing with her nipple. Instead of freeing Lucius, she tapped the dildo twice. The slow-moving toy suddenly began to slide in and out of her pussy rapidly. Panting with arousal and need, Hermione dropped her wand and slid her hand down to her clit, stroking the sensitive nub as the dildo fucked her in earnest.

“Ah, god, yes,” she cried out as she could feel her orgasm building. Her fingers began to fly over her clit, her other hand pinched and pulled roughly at her nipple while Lucius swore at her.

“You evil witch, look at you, desperately humping that useless lump. Unite me and I will give you want you want, what you need – a real wizard between your legs, a real cock buried in the juicy cunt, gods, I will pound you into the mattress, lick and suck and nibble on those hard little nips – can your toy do that?”

“Yes, fuck, yes,” Hermione cried as her orgasm broke over her, her back arching into the air as she stroked her clit to milk every tremor. As the tremors subsided, she felt on the bed for her wand, tapping the dildo to cease its movements, sliding it out of her. She examined the toy for a moment, admiring its contours as her breathing became more regular. It gleamed wetly in the light form her juices. A flick of her wand cleaned the toy, another restored it to a pillow once more.

Hermione slid off the edge of the bed and stretched lazily. The post orgasmic haze left her feeling mellow, but her mind was clear. She took the time to redress herself before redressing Lucius and releasing him from his bonds. He leapt from the chair straight for her, only to pause as she aimed her wand at his heart.

“Now, Lucius, I understand you may be a bit frustrated, but as I told you previously, I am not going to sleep with you tonight. If you try to lay a hand on me, I promise you will regret it,” she cautioned.

Lucius took a step back and held up his hands. “Now, now, Hermione, I’m not holding my wand.”

“True, but, well, you’re you, Lucius,” she countered bluntly.

Lucius smirked, though the look was more amused than superior this time. “True.” He walked over to a comfortable chair by the fire and sat, turning it to face the witch. “Now, while I must admit that your little performance was enticing, I’m not sure what you think it proved.”

Hermione stayed standing and smiled at him. “I wanted you to see how I use those toys you spoke so dismissively of. How they can meet my needs quite well. Do you think you can do better?” she challenged.

Lucius chuckled. “Of course I can. You were desperate at the end, abusing those poor nipples of yours, rubbing your clit raw, and even that Muggle device required your magic to even come close to delivering for you.”

“So, you want to replace my toys,” Hermione stated.

“Yes, I think that that could be mutually beneficial,” Lucius said.

“For how long, Lucius?” Hermione asked, stroking her fingers over the smooth grain of her wand. “Once? A week? A month?”

Lucius blinked. “For as long as it lasts, my dear. Such relationships are generally not contracted with an end date in mind.”

“But, we’re not talking about a relationship, Lucius. We’re talking about you replacing my toys in my bed.” Hermione walked over to Lucius and stood behind the chair, bending over to whisper in his ear. “You came to me, proposed an alliance with me with sex as a bond. I turned you down. I don’t need you for sex. My toys get the job done quite well. You want to prove that you are superior, you will be my toy, Lucius. I will use you like I used that ‘Muggle device’. You’ve just seen exactly what that entails. You really think you can do better?”

“Yes, I do,” Lucius snapped.

“Then agree to be my toy for a time. While you are my toy, you can have your public alliance. You can link my name with yours,” Hermione murmured. “All you have to do is say yes and say for how long.”

She stood and eased away from the chair, stepping back in front of him to watch him. Despite the nerves skittering in her skin, she knew she looked every inch the calm, powerful woman she wanted to be right now. And despite his mask, her offer has so unsettled him, she could see the naked calculation on his face. Arms akimbo, she waited.

The silence stretched on until finally, finally, Lucius spoke. “Very well, Hermione. Let’s give this proposition of yours a try. I’ll agree to be your toy for a month. During that time, you and I shall work toward our mutual goals.”

“Do I have your oath, Lucius?” Hermione asked quietly.

Lucius’ eyes narrowed, but he nodded once. “You do.”

A frisson of magic seared the air, sealing the promise between them. Hermione let her smile, full and predatory and victorious, bloom. “Then that is settled. I’ll owl you on some of my current legislative goals I think you can assist with and, of course, let you know when your services will be required.”

“Excuse me?” Lucius hissed, rising from the chair to stand before her. “Just what do you think you are doing, Hermione?”

“I told you I wasn’t going to sleep with you tonight, Lucius. While toys don’t generally need to come, I suppose I’ll allow it this time-”

“Toy!” Lucius exclaimed before he was cut off by Hermione placing a finger against his lips.

“Shhh. Toys don’t talk, Lucius.”


End file.
